The Surprise Party
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: Hanna throws Caleb a surprise party. Hopefully this one goes better than the first! Haleb oneshot. Future fic. My first FanFic do please read and review.


"He's on his way!" Hanna Rivers announced as she hung the final decoration. Hanna had worked so hard to make her husband's surprise party perfect. Hanna had spent months planning the party, which was being held at her mother-in-law's large house.

Hanna walked over to where Claudia, Caleb's mother, was standing, holding, Hanna and Caleb's almost-two-year-old son, Benjamin.

Benjamin began squirming as soon as he saw his mother. Claudia put him down and he ran over to Hanna. When Hanna didn't immediately pick Ben up, he began whining.

"He is so stubborn," Hanna thought. "Just like his father." It was true; Ben was a miniature Caleb, right down to the scowl he wore on his face at this very moment. She hated seeing him unhappy, so she gave in and picked him up with a sigh.

"Now Bennie, remember what we practiced?" Hanna asked the little boy.

"Yes, Mommy," he answered. "Happy birfday Daddy," he practiced in his adorable little voice.

"Good job! Give Mommy a high five!" He did and then she brought him over to the crowd of people gathered here to celebrate Caleb's 30th birthday.

There were so many people here, ranging from Caleb's best friends to Hanna's colleagues. Hanna had hired a DJ and cleared out the huge dining room to be replaced with a dance floor. There were tables set up outside; waiters would serve the guests. Hanna had also used her many connections as a very famous designer to contact the incredibly popular band, Sunlight, who would be performing in an outdoor pavilion. And at the end of the night, there would be a firework show over the Pacific Ocean. Hanna had gone all out to show her husband how much she loved him and how much he meant to her.

"He's almost here! Stand here in the foyer. When he comes in, yell "Surprise!'" Hanna instructed. "He has no idea. He will be so shocked. He thinks he's meeting Ben and I here for dinner with his family," Hanna informed the large crowd.

As she ushered everybody into the foyer, she heard a car pull into the driveway.

"He's here!" she yelled excitedly.  
"Shhh!"

She and Ben joined the front of the group. As the door opened, Hanna could see Caleb's expression change from confusion to surprise to excitement.

"Surprise!" the group roared, as Caleb entered the room.

Caleb didn't even say anything; he didn't need to, his face showed all of his emotions.

Hanna put Ben down and he ran over to Caleb as fast as his little legs would let him. At the last minute, Caleb bent down and Ben flew into his arms. As Caleb stood up, holding Ben, Ben said, "Happy birfday Daddy!" as loud as he could.

"I love you Bennie," Caleb told his adorable son, as the crowd all "Awwwwwed".

"I wuv you too Daddy!"

Hanna walked over to her husband and son and Caleb put his free arm around her and pulled her close.

"Surprise," Hanna said at the same time Caleb said, "I love you Han."

"HANNA this is amazing," Spencer Hastings told her best friend.

"Yeah Han it's so pretty," Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields agreed.

"How did you get this band?" Hanna's stepsister, Kate Randall, asked excitedly. Hanna and Kate had forgiven each other for everything that had gone down and had actually grown very close over the years.

"You know, contacting celebrities is actually really easy when you've designed clothes for basically all of them."

Everybody laughed at Hanna's answer.

CALEB was hanging out with his friends in the backyard, listening to Sunlight and catching up, when he felt Ben tugging on his arm.

"I want Mommy!" Ben whined.

"Ben, can't you stay here with me for a little while? We'll go see Mommy later."

"I want Mommy!" Ben repeated, almost yelling now, and practically in tears. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Fine Bennie. Hey, I'll see you guys later," he told his friends.

"Bye."

"See ya later."

"Happy birthday Caleb."

"HAVE you seen Hanna?" Caleb asked, wandering through the crowd, a bawling Ben in tow.

"Yeah, I think she's in the den," Spencer's husband, Toby, answered.

"Kay, thanks."

As soon as he walked into the den, he saw Hanna standing next to her friends, Spencer, Aria, and Emily, Emily's girlfriend Samara, her stepsister Kate, and her assistant Claire.

As soon as Hanna saw Caleb and Ben, she walked over to see them.

"He wanted you," Caleb said, in explanation of Ben's tear-streaked face.

Hanna reached down and picked Ben up.

"Bennie, why didn't you stay with Daddy?" Hanna asked the crying toddler.

"I wanted to see you, Mommy," Ben answered with a puzzled look on his face, as if he didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to spend time with him.

"I have to go potty," Ben announced proudly.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"I'll take him," Caleb offered.

"No. It's your birthday. I"ll take him."

"Hanna, it's fine, I"ll take him."

"Well I want to take him."

"Why don't you both take him?" Spencer suggested.

"Fine," Hanna said.

"Suit yourself, Han."

As they walked to the bathroom, Caleb put his arm around Hanna's waist, holding her tightly.

"I love you, Hanna," he said as he placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Caleb," she said, and he kissed the top of her head.

By then, they had reached the bathroom.

"Alright Bennie, go potty," Hanna said, opening the door for him.

"So how long have you been planning this?" Caleb asked her.

"About six months."

"Six months? Did you do it all yourself?"

"I had a little help. Or a lot. Your mom, my mom, Aria, Spencer, Emily, your friends, Ben-"

"Ben? How much help was Ben?" he asked incredulously.

"Well none, but he was there for all the planning, so... you know."

Just then, Ben walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi Mommy," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Uh... hi Ben," Caleb said.

Ben looked up in surprise. "Hi Daddy."

Both Caleb and Hanna laughed at this, as they began back to the party.

"You know, we haven't spent much time together tonight," Caleb whispered to Hanna.

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind spending some time with Ben."

As fate would have it, Ashley Marin was standing at the bottom of the stairs when they arrived.

"Hey Mom," Hanna said.

Ashley turned when she heard Hanna's voice.

"Hanna, I'm so glad to see you. I don't know anybody at this party. And I haven't seen you all night. Where have you been?"

"Around. It's hard work hosting a party."

"Caleb. Happy birthday," Ashley said, giving him a hug and ignoring her daughter.

"Thanks Ashley," he said, returning the hug. "It's great to see you."

"Gramma!" Ben yelled when he finally realized who his parents were talking to. He let go of Hanna's hand and ran to Ashley who picked him up and kissed him.

"I missed you so much Bennie."

"So Mom, do you mind watching Ben while Caleb and I go off and hang out?" Hanna asked her mother sweetly.

"Sure. Go. What are you waiting for?" Ashley was just glad she got time with the grandson she loved to death.

"LET'S dance," Caleb suggested.

"But nobody else is dancing," Hanna complained.

"Well maybe if they see us dancing they'll come out too."

"Okay," Hanna responded, as they made their way to the dance floor.

The song was a slow one so they wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their bodies close together. After about 30 seconds, the dance floor was packed.

Hanna suddenly said, "I have to tell you something!" with a huge smile on her face.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!" she said quietly, so no one else could hear.

"What? You are? That's amazing!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and kissed her lips softly.

They danced for a few more songs before Claudia came over and told Hanna she needed to come now.

"Do you have to?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. But I promise I'll be be back soon," she said, giving him a quick kiss goodbye. "I love you," she called out as she walked away.

"Cake time." Claudia told Hanna when they were far enough away.

"HAPPY birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday dear Caleb!  
Happy birthday to you!"

Caleb couldn't believe he was blowing out candles like an eight-year-old.

As he began to cut the cake, Ben left Hanna's side and came to see Caleb.

"Oh now that I have cake you want to be with me."

"I want cake," Ben informed his father.

"I will get you cake."

"I want cake now."

Once Hanna realized Ben was gone, she went to go get him. When she got there, she saw Caleb handing Ben the first piece of cake.

"Don't give that to him!" she said to her husband.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because you're the birthday boy and you need to have the first piece."

"Hanna, he's screaming, "I want cake!'"

"Well he can wait."

"Fine," he said, taking a bite of cake then handing the plate to Ben.

"I give up," Hanna said as she walked outside with Ben so he could eat his cake.

Hanna sat down with Ben and began to feed him his cake when Aria, Spencer and Emily walked over.

"Hanna, do you even know how darned cute that kid is?" Emily asked her best friend.

"I've heard he's pretty adorable but it's hard to tell when he's screaming and crying in the middle of a temper tantrum."

"Ben doesn't throw temper tantrums, do you Bennie?" Aria asked her godson.

"Uh uh!" he said, his mouth full of cake.

"Ben, don't talk with your mouth full."

IT was finally time for the firework show.

Caleb, Hanna and Ben walked out to the beach, along with the rest of the party.

Caleb and Hanna sat down on the cool sand and Ben climbed onto Hanna's lap.

Hanna chatted with her friends before the show, while Ben kept repeating, "I wan see fieworks" to Caleb.

"Bennie, the fireworks are about to start. Be patient," Caleb said, while Ben frowned.

As soon as the fireworks started Caleb put his arm around Hanna and Ben and pulled them close. He looked down and saw that Ben was sound asleep.

"Hanna. Look at Ben."

She looked and said,"Aw, my poor baby's so tired."

"He's wiped. He's had a long day. You guys were out of the house by the time I got up, and I got up around 8. The poor kid's sleep deprived."

"Well he was part of the surprise. He had to come with me and I had to come early so I'd have enough time to set up."

"We'll put him to bed soon and he can sleep late tomorrow."

They watched the rest of the fireworks in silence, until the finale. The finale was several fireworks going off at the exact same time. Then blue, Caleb's favorite color, fireworks spelled out

WE LOVE YOU CALEB!

Caleb was in awe as he watched. He couldn't believe anybody would actually do all of this for him.

LATER, after Hanna had put Ben to bed, she was just about to lay down when Caleb walked in the room.

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"You deserve it," Hanna responded, smiling.

"I love you, Hanna Rivers."

"I love you too."

This is my first FanFic so I really hope it doesn't stink. Please review with thoughts, comments, likes and dislikes, ideas for future stories, or even just saying that you read it so I know someone read it and it wasn't a waste of my time :)

Also, I did this on my iPod so I couldn't do line breaks so the words in ALL CAPS represent line breaks.


End file.
